


Rose & John Talk About Catgirls

by Classpectanon



Series: Three Hundred And Sixty Five Ficlets About Homestuck [50]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Gen, Nonbinary Character, Seinfeldian Conversations, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classpectanon/pseuds/Classpectanon
Summary: "I don't know, it really depends on what sort of catgirl we're talking about, in my eyes." John said, sitting on Rose's bed, quietly bouncing up and down on their butt. Not for any particular reason - they weren't super excited, or jazzed out on one of the many Monster energy drinks scattered around the room (that would be Rose, currently jazzed out on aforementioned drinks). Just sort of... bouncing. "Like, am I just me but I have cat ears, a tail, and going "nya" a lot?"50/365
Relationships: John Egbert & Rose Lalonde
Series: Three Hundred And Sixty Five Ficlets About Homestuck [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085684
Kudos: 16





	Rose & John Talk About Catgirls

"I don't know, it really depends on what sort of catgirl we're talking about, in my eyes." John said, sitting on Rose's bed, quietly bouncing up and down on their butt. Not for any particular reason - they weren't super excited, or jazzed out on one of the many Monster energy drinks scattered around the room (that would be Rose, currently jazzed out on aforementioned drinks). Just sort of... bouncing. "Like, am I just me but I have cat ears, a tail, and going "nya" a lot?"

"And a girl." Rose threw over her shoulder, before returning to her Minecraft speedrun. Not, like, one she was watching - one she was performing, and recording for an adoring audience of maybe 15 people, all of which thought Rose and her lovely friend J were very charming.

"Right, yeah, and a girl." John mumbled. "But like, I don't really feel like wearing a collar or anything like that? Not really my style. Can I be a catgirl in a hoodie and sweatpants?"

"I don't see what's stopping you." Rose insightfully commented. "I mean, if I were a catgirl I would like to imagine I would be wearing collars frequently, but that's because I already do, because they are an excellent fashion statement and in-line with my current sense of style." She spoke, over the noises of swords being swung into monsters, the crunchy, loud footstep noises of Minecraft reverberating through Rose's tinny, cheap speakers. "Who knows, you might look cute in one."

John waved her off, laughing. "No, I think I will stick with sweats in the incoming catgirl revolution. And no catgirl stuff if I have to, like, change how I act. Or if it changes like, uh..."

"The underlying social structure?" Rose quipped. "No, that's reasonable. All of the catgirl, none of the weird cat-person dynamics. Not the least of which being that it would probably be fairly unethical to enforce those in any way, shape, or form."

John laughed, and then rolled over onto their side, and then onto their back to stare at the ceiling. "I mean, not if Elon Musk has his way. I'm pretty sure ethics is the last thing that guy is thinking about."

Rose leaned back, keeping a firm grip on her keyboard and mouse, and let out a loud, witch-like cackle, making John jump a little bit on her bed, landing down with a loud thump, knocking an empty plastic cup down to the floor. Rose's entire body fluttered with motion, caffeine surging through her veins at probably near-dangerous levels. "Is that what this is about, you saw the Elon Musk catgirls tweet and decided to prod it as a hypothetical?"

"Why, is that an issue?" John asked, rolling over onto their stomach, catching their chin in their hands, staring at the back of Rose's head. Contrary to what an onlooker might believe, John had no issue just sort of... being here while Rose played video games and they chatted. It was a whole week over winter break, Rose had a streaming schedule to fulfill, and John just liked being around her.

"Oh, it's not, I just think it's funny. Elon Musk is going to fill Mars with catgirls and bitcoin and there's nothing we can do about it. What a shame, hope he has fun when the experiment goes awry and turns them into ferocious tigergirls or whatever-the-fuck. I must say, I have a fairly intensive amount of antipathy for the fellow. Let's all pray his rocket ships don't blow up on him for the fifth time." Rose joked, scooting a little bit closer to her computer screen, clicking with more intensity, running and jumping and all that good stuff. Playing Minecraft... very fast.

"Couldn't have happened to a better guy, shame! Do you want to go to Mars, Rose?" John asked, looking down at the pillow they were leaning on.

"Why would I? I have everything I need right here. Hello, caligulasAquarium, thank you for the 13 months of subscription!" Rose said, smiling small and quiet, her face out of John's vision - peripheral, or otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. All views, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are appreciated.  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/classpectanon)


End file.
